


Talk Show Fever

by neverlandlumos



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee appears on Ellen. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Show Fever

**Author's Note:**

> neverlandlost.tumblr.com

“Working on the Hobbit has been a long process, I assume,” Ellen says, the television behind them showing various pictures of Lee himself in behind-the-scenes footage. The females in the audience coo over his costume as Thranduil, laughing along when Ellen says he looks like an angry woman.

“Yeah, it has been,” he agrees and smiles, rolling his shoulders to get more comfortable. “Easily the best time of my life.”

“Made many friends,” Ellen supplies, and gives him a smile which makes Lee a tad uncomfortable. He has watched this show, and is well aware of her antics and can’t help but wander what she is thinking. He dismisses it and continues on, though still suspicious.

“Oh definitely,” he states, waving his hands around to emphasise his point. “There are a lot of cast members and actors, so there’s a lot of people to know, I mean, you meet someone new everyday. Obviously, being an elf in the film, I didn’t have to suffer through the dwarf training camp they did, which I’m really grateful.”

Ellen shows more photos of Richard, Dean, Aidan, Adam and Graham in their costume under-lays, wigs tied up and hair out of their faces, looking somewhat undressed. The crowd, full of very loud and passionate females, cheer loudly over a small clip involving he and Richard in the halls of Erebor.

“You’re definitely graceful in the film, did you go through training for that? Or is that natural for you?” she laughs, and so does Lee. He shakes his head and rests his hands atop his thighs. “No, unfortunately, it didn’t come natural. I had to go through some training about looking and acting like an elf, but nothing compared to my colleagues.”

Ellen nods and smiles as they talk about the film, his previous films and upcoming movies he is to be involved in. He is not at all prepared when she asks him of his relationship with Richard.

“Armitage?” He asks to be sure, and holy fucking shit, the crowd goes absolutely wild in their seats. It takes him aback, and he can see his own shocked reaction in the side camera lens to his right. Ellen waits patiently for the women to calm themselves, looking extremely pleased with herself.

“Yep, that one.”

Lee lets out a nervous chuckle, and licks his lips, biting into the bottom one. He laughs again, running a hand over his hair. He really needs to play this cool, any wrong move here can be misinterpreted, and hell, they’ve still got a whole film to finish. Things cannot afford to get awkward now. “I, um - he is a colleague, you know, a friend,” he replies and narrows his eyes at Ellen when she gives him a disbelieving look.

“Not boyfriends? You saw a movie together.” Ellen wriggles her eyebrows at him.

“No, not boyfriends.” He laughs, raising his hands in wonder. “Why are you doing this to me, Ellen?” He asks her jokingly, fighting hard not to blush. She shrugs comically, pretending to be coy. He smiles broadly feeling entirely flustered.

“You’re blushing!” She points out and Lee sits forward in his seat, resting his head in his hands, letting out a long groan as the crowd begin their uproar again. Ellen laughs again, patting him on the back in a gesture of mock comfort. “Does Lee Pace have a crush on Richard Armitage?”

The crowd is completely silent, so quiet it’s almost eerie. And holy fuck, he is completely speechless, and cannot even form words at her question, the denial stuck in the back of his throat. He laughs and looks away from her, cheeks flushing pink.

Ellen claps her hands together and jumps from her seat, dancing around like she does, whooping and partying down the aisles that separate the seats for the crowd. She has obviously taken his silence for a yes, and Lee knows the entire fan base will, too. Lee covers his eyes with his right hand, completely horrified at this turn of events, stomach sinking at the thought of explaining this to Richard.

Ellen returns to him, sitting down, grinning so big Lee wonders if her face is going to split. Lee hangs his head and sighs, laughing nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt awkwardly.

“That’s a good thing, Lee!” She states, and Lee shakes his head side to side, “because Richard is here!”

Lee stares at her for a long minute, mouth parting in shock, grabbing his cheeks in horror. “You’re joking,” he says, tone almost begging. “Oh, fuck,” he adds, knowing the language will be censored, if it could even be heard over the screaming members of the crowd, who now stand and clap.

“Oh my god,” he cries, burying his head in his hands again as the crowd call out Richard’s name. He has never felt this nervous about anything in his life, possibly worse than high school crushes with awkward rejections. “I’m going to be fucking sick.” She ignores him and laughs and introduces Richard to the interview, Lee sitting rigid and flustered in his seat, hoping the ground will open up and swallow him _whole_.

Richard walks out from behind the entrance, waving at the crowd and the cameras, and Ellen greets him and walks him over to the couch. Lee takes a deep breath and stands, nerves fluttering around like butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He extends a hand for Richard to shake, and Richard grabs it, and then grabs _him_ , pulling him close to his body and kisses Lee forcefully on the lips.

Ellen squeals in delight at their affection, and the crowd goes ballistic, and romantic music of some kind makes its way over the speakers. Lee shuts his eyes forcefully, winding an arm around Richard to rest on his waist, the other on the back of his neck, pulling him close as Richard’s hands cup his face. The kiss for a long while, prompting Ellen to call an ad-break.

When they do separate, conveniently back on air, they are almost blinded by the flashing over cameras, and almost deafened by the cries of fangirls. Richard gives him a side glance and murmurs a soft, “got tired of waiting, Lee.” Richard chuckles though, and Lee keeps his hand on the small of Richard’s back when they walk back to the couch.

Ellen beams at them happily, and Richard just smiles at her. She asks them several questions though Lee is very grateful when he recognises they are about to wrap up the episode, and she shoos them offstage. Lee feels light headed, and can honestly say he has not felt this happy in his life. He stays close to Richard as they are allowed to leave, avoiding the crewmen and women as much as they can.

As limousine pulls up at the curb for them, and Richard raises an eyebrow at him. Lee smirks, knowing Ellen ordered them the damn car instead of letting them order a taxi. The driver asks for their destination and Lee gushes out the address for his rented apartment before he can stop himself. Richard says nothing but fumbles through the bottles of assorted champagne, selecting one and popping the cork open. He pours two glasses to the brim and hands one to Lee.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Richard asks, sipping the drink but deciding to finish it altogether. Lee does the same, handing back the glass and smiles. “Why didn’t you, Armitage?”

Richard gives Lee a smile, but a rare one that Lee has never seen before. The smile is broad, unlike Richard, showing his perfectly straight teeth, the white almost blinding. He reaches forward to bring Richard closer from where he has moved to the alcohol. Richard chuckles, Lee uses the one inch or so height advantage he has on Richard to wriggle them both around so that Richard sits in his lap.

They kiss easily, exploring, and Lee knows Richard is a shy person by nature, falling over into his passion, his tongue tentative in Lee’s mouth. Lee sags against the seat as Richard kisses him thoroughly, applying enough pressure that makes Lee’s hips roll under him. Richard pulls away and leaves Lee breathless. He reaches around Richard and hugs him close, enjoying the closeness of his body and his smell.

Richard presses soft kisses to his neck and abruptly grinds down on his crotch, and Lee’s head slams his head back and into the seat, moaning as Richard shifts on his lap and suckles down his neck, biting softly on the pressure of his pulse.

Lee is torn, the heavy, yet comfortable and arousing weight of Richard on his lap stimulates him in the best way, yet the mouth on his neck, the kisses he experiences leaves him at a loss for what to do with himself limited to groaning and trying not to hump Richard like an inexperienced teenager. Richard smiles at him as he pulls away, kissing him closed-mouth, and moves away to catch his breath, rolling is shoulders as they strain from his crouching.

“Good thing you went on Ellen, hey,” Richard says, kissing him again, holding his head steady by his chin, tongue dipping in Lee’s mouth, caressing his own and curling around. Lee moans again, and Richard laps at his lip when he bites it, soothing the pain.

The driver lowers the window between his seat and theirs, and Richard flies off Lee’s lap quicker than he can blink, sitting messily on the other side of the seat. Lee lets out a chuckle, and reorganises his pants before he leaves the limousine. He notices Richard does the same, but grabs his arm and drags him over to the building, hastily swiping his card.

Lee tries to behave in the elevator, standing behind Richard, pulling the older man to lean back against him, Richard’s back resting against his chest. Richard complies, content as Lee places his hands on Richard’s hips though they separate awkwardly when an elderly lady steps onto the elevator with judging eyes and pursed lips.

Richard is trying not to laugh, Lee notices, so he winds a hand behind Richard’s neck and massages it some, ignoring the uncomfortable look from the lady. Richard smirks, but otherwise does not respond to his petting.

When they reach the floor, they practically run out of the elevator and into Lee’s apartment. He toes of his shoes and socks, Richard doing the same, laughing as the both attempt not to trip. Lee pats the back of Richard’s thighs once the door is open, and is glad when Richard gets the message and lifts himself, Lee bending slightly to pick up Richard’s weight. Richard curls his legs around Lee tightly, and Lee sighs in his throat at how good it feels and leans up to kiss Richard, slamming the door closed.

How they make it to the bedroom, Lee does not know, but he falls on the bed easily, careful not to crush Richard with his entire body weight. Richard’s legs stay wrapped around his waist as they kiss, heated, as Lee wriggles his fingers up Richard’s shirt and rests them on his pecs. He hurriedly undoes the buttons, helping Richard wriggle his arms out of the sleeves.

Richard leans upwards and kisses him again, slipping eager hands under Lee’s shift and pulls it over his head, breaking the kiss before uniting agin. Richard’s fingers are quicker than Lee’s, he rocks forward, movements needy when the older man undoes his fly and dips his hands under his waistband. He ruts against Richard, who moans and becomes distracted at the sensation, allowing Lee to unclasp Richard’s belt and pulls both his jeans and underwear off in one smooth move.

Lee strips himself naked, fumbling with the nightstand’s top drawer searching for lube and a condom when Richard gives him a nod to continue. Richard licks his palm and grabs their cocks, tightening his hold on Lee’s waist with his thighs. Richard eagerly jerks his hips which prompts Lee to move quicker, fumbling some when Richard’s fingers trace the head of his dick carefully. He gives Richard the condom, who tears the silver wrapping and reaching forward on one elbow, guiding the rubber over Lee’s cock easily.

The air becomes heated as Lee prepares Richard with nimble fingers, careful as not to hurt him, shifting around and pushing Richard’s legs back against his body more as he slicks himself with lube and pushes inside. Lee’s breath hitches as he groans, the hot tight heat clamping around him, bringing the sweat lingering on his skin to heat. Richard bucks in his grip in his pleasure, angling his hips to make Lee’s thrusting easier.

Lee braces his weight on either side of Richard and bends to kiss him messily, slip slide of spit feels amazing with the radiating pleasure in his groin, and snaps his hips inside Richard who releases a choked groan, his fingers digging into Lee’s bicep. His thrusts are hard and languid, eyes watching, making sure he does not hurt the other man as he does so, and licks a long stripe up down Richard’s neck and bites his nipple.

“So good, keep _going_ …” Richard moans, head thrown back, turning his head as Lee kisses down his neck. Lee shifts his hands and grips Richard’s hips, sliding a hand up Richard’s back which has formed a taut arc, fucking him harder, Lee moans and buries his head in Richard’s neck as his thighs tremble from the strain. He feels the tightness stirring in his groin and pulls back so he can jack Richard off with his thrusts. Richard’s eyes flicker and roll into his head as he twists, grabbing onto Lee’s shoulder and forcing him down for a kiss, thighs tightening almost painfully around him as he arches off the bed with a guttural moan.

He holds Richard close to his body, pressing open mouthed kisses over his collarbones and down his sternum, groaning when Richard snaps his hips to meet his thrust for thrust, his mouth dropped open in pleasure as Lee relentlessly strikes his prostate. Richard’s torso twists as Lee fucks him, moving so he can hold the older man down with large hands, his muscles bunching as he moans deep in his throat. He runs a hand down Richard’s abdomen, pressing against the tight muscles, rubbing the head of Richard’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Richard gasps out and Lee feels the other man’s climax flicker through his abdomen and thrusts brutally until his hand comes away wet, Richard releases a long moan and wilts in his grip, body going rigid and then relaxing, one hand buried in Lee’s hair and tugging, the other scrunching the white sheets in his grip.

Lee, mesmerised by the sight, barely notices his own orgasm until it hits him like a punch in the gut, he thrusts into Richard with jerky thrusts and comes himself, with a choked, “Oh God,” biting Richard’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He trembles as the pleasure shoots around his body and bites his lip, leaning forward to kiss him again.

He sprawls next to Richard with a contented smile, but pulls the older man over to him, forcing him to spoon Lee, Richard resting his head on Lee’s chest with a hum. Lee sighs happily, the after-glow effecting them both with drowsiness, but manages to murmur, “definitely glad I went on Ellen.” 

Richard chuckles lazily and draws the blanket from the bottom of the bed over them. Lee lays with an arm draped around Richard’s shoulders, smiling as Richard falls asleep, his breaths evened out and warm against his chest. He is pleasantly surprised at the turn of events, Richard has always come across as shy and withdrawn, and Lee saw anything but during their activity. He muses over their actions for several minutes before contently falling asleep himself.

 

\- fin


End file.
